


Mine: A College AU

by storyoftonight (robertstanion)



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, asexual peggy, bby philip possibly, bi eliza, gay biromatic john, genderfluid alex, jeffmads mentioned later on in the series, lafayette: the french transfer, pan maria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/storyoftonight
Summary: Majors were nothing compared to the doormates. Yeah, he specialised in what he wanted to do, but when he saw him, he didn't know what to do. Yet, he kept sneaking glances at him in class. John knew this, John knew what he was doing. But he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't his fault he noticed how his tanned skin glowed gold in the sunlight or how his soft blue eyes lit up when he laughed.He couldn't help but realise his classmate, also his doormate, was staring at him occasionally. Daydreaming was unlikely for that wasn't John's idea of fun. But John seemed to examine him from head to toe and write something down. Alex couldn't help but feel how he did, for he liked how John seemed to examine him. It wasn't like Alex didn't too.Maria, abused as a young child and just coming out of an unhealty relationship, was insecure about her body, her appearance. She cried herself to sleep until she joined college the following year and dormed with The Schuyler Sisters. She was taking art for a major and tried to remember her details as well as she could. But then Eliza saw her drawings.-Or the one where John keeps staring at Alex, Alex loves John and Maria was hurt and draws Eliza until Eliza finds out.





	1. Grad Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> an AU, I don't know what I'm doing.

John stared at the ceiling, phone in one hand, other arm flung lazily  off the side of his bed. He kept refreshing his emails. He was hardly nervous, he couldn't feel anything. Well, he was half asleep. He woke up around 4 minutes ago and he couldn't focus. But today he found out whether he was accepted into the MultiVerse College, the College he's been wanting to go to since he was 11. Well he's 19 now so it's hardly a difference. 

_1 New Email_

**_From: The MultiVerse_ **

**To Mr John Laurens,**

**Congratulations on getting a scholarship at the MultiVerse College where you will be studying Art and Animal Care as you're majors like you opted for. You're timetable will be in the welcome pack when you arrive next month to the school. You will also find you're dormkey enclosed in that same envelope. You will, of course, need equipment.** _See below._ **But for the most of it, there are things you will be allowed to bring into the dorms.**

  * **Small Pets (Small dogs, cats, turtles, lizards etc.)**
  * **Food**
  * **Alcohol**
  * **Toiletries**



**However, you will not be allowed to bring anyone who has not had an acceptance letter into the College; there are certain days for you to do so. Enjoy you're time at the MultiVerse, Mr Laurens.**

**Prime Caroline Jenkus (Founder of the MultiVerse College, South Carolina)**

John woke up and his eyes widened. He was buzzing with excitement.He had to tell his family, there was no lie about that. He ran down the stairs. His father was a very wealthy, stern man who hated anything dirty. So for John to persuade him to apply for for an art college was a huge step. But this also meant John got really expensive, high quality equipment. John's mother, on the other hand, was a kind woman with a golden heart who was more than happy to let John go. Eleanor, his mother, also got him a turtle and a dog. A French Bulldog, to be precise, called Bentley. Along with Henry and Eleanor, he had two younger sisters. Martha and Mary. Mary had white-blonde hair and hazel eyes and a perfect smile. She was very active and loved to do sports, what Henry always wanted John to do. Martha, however, had curly light brown hair, like John, and soft brown eyes. She paints as well and she has a siamese cat, Venus. Again, it was Eleanor who got her children the pets, not Henry.  

"Look who finally woke up..." Henry rolled his eyes at the sight of his son. John was a gay biromantic who was still in the closet, and his father was extremely homophobic. He also expected his son to be sporty and well built, but he usually wore turtleneck sweaters and jeans and painted and took Bentley for walks. Henry  _hated_ his son, and was ashamed to even call him that. "Henry..." Eleanor said, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. Eleanor frowned at her husband. Eleanor was a 40 year old woman who had John when she was young. She cared for Henry, he wasn't a very well man and was close to dying, even at the age of 45. Eleanor shook her head at the man and turned back to her son. Proud. That was the one word she could say to describe her feelings towards her son. Extremely proud to the maximum. Sometimes, Henry expected too much of her son sometimes, and it annoyed her. Martha and Mary drew her attention to their elder brother. Martha was 15 and Mary was 14. "ANYWAYS!" John said, grabbing his dogs lead from the coat hooks and pulling his coat on. "I got accepted to the MultiVerse!"

"Well done Jack!" Eleanor said as John knelt down towards his dog, who had run at him full speed. 

"Also, I can take Ben and Ollie to College, they accept small pets. Anyways! Come on Ben lets go." John said, slipping his keys in his pocket.

"WAIT NO JACK JACK WAIT NO! JACK NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Martha shouted, getting down from the table and pulling on her jacket. "Okay, we can go now." She said, unlocking the door. John walked to the park with his younger sister. "Is Maria going to be there?" Maria Lewis was, and still is, John's best friend. However, she'd fallen into an unhealthy relationship with her boyfriend, James Reynolds. It made her self conscious and unlike who she originally was. Also, whenever John was around his friends, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan and Alexander Hamilton, they accused Maria to being his girlfriend. So, logically, John said she was his stepsister. And they roll with it. "Hey! Look who it is!" Hercules Mulligan's voice rang out. 

"Shutup..." John said, hanging his head, a smile forming on his face. 

"HI MARTHA!" Alex shouted. 

"HI ALEXANDRA!" Martha shouted back. John slung his rucksack down on to the floor and handed Martha Ben's lead. 

"Don't let him off the lead, I need to work. If you see Maria, shout me." John said, setting his canvas up, It was half-finished, but it was decent. Him and Maria had been working on similar things, he'd done Maria, Maria had done him. John had stapled the reference picture to the canvas. They did it for fun, but it kept him entertained whilst Martha walked Bentley. She enjoyed that. John sat himself down by the fountain and began to draw. "JOHN!" Maria's voice rang out. His hand trembled and he dropped his pencil. His head turned sharply towards the end of the pathway and looked. "DON'T SHOUT THAT BASTARD'S NAME! HE CAN'T HELP YOU!" James Reynold's voice echoed in his ears. John's blood churned. "Jack don't do it...not again...please!" Martha begged. John ignored her and walked towards the turned back of James Reynolds. He punched him mid centre of the back and he keeled over. "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" John said, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the side of the parkway. He was shaking from the adrenaline. "He h-hurt me!" Maria sobbed into John.

"What did he do?" John asked softly. Maria shook her head. 

"C-can't s-s-say. H-h-he'll h-hurt me again..." Maria whispered. She was shaking. This wasn't fair on her. 

"Come on, I'll take you to the police station and we'll file a complaint."

"He raped me..."

"What! Maria he didn't!" John said. He was suddenly extremely angry again. He looked at the whimpering girl. "Lets go. MARTHA CAN YOU GRAB MY STUFF? WE GOTTA GO. LIKE...NOW!" John said. Maria clung to him, shaking. John had known Maria for a very long time and this...this was something else. No, they didn't love each other. They never had and they never would, but they were amazing friends. Martha ran to her brother as they began walking away from the rest of the group. 

* * *

The door unlocked and John stood up. He saw Maria, smiling. "I've just seen Reynolds in handcuffs...the satisfaction in being hurt for so long only to see karma work it's magic." John smiled and hugged his best friend. It had been a week and she had finally had the courage to report a file to the police. She had been in there for 4 hours, that seemed like 400 to John, as they asked her questions and ran tests. But she was here, and she was smiling.  _She was smiling, finally._ "So I guess this means you're single?" Maria's eyes widened. The one topic she wasn't especially keen on talking about the topic for the minute, or the month, or the year. She didn't know whether she could trust anyone to fall in love again. "Oh shoot Maria, Im..."

"No...don't worry about it. School starts in a month. I still have to get my supplies. Coming?" She said in a sort of sad whisper. She picked her rucksack up and walked out the station the nearest store. 

 


	2. Doormates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up, goes to school and reunites with all of his friends. Luckily, they all got accepted to the MultiVerse meaning they weren't too far away. Maria's still shaken when she meets her. Eliza. But she's been in love before and she knows what this feeling is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xd

Maria helped John with the remains of his stuff. "BYE JACK!" Mary shouted from the doorway. John waved goodbye as he climbed into Maria's car. "So...we're going to college."

"Yeah and you bought you're fucking turtle."

"Thanks." John said sarcastically, turning his 4G on and scrolling through texts. It wasn't a very long drive, but then again, it wasn't a short one either. So when they finally arrived, Maria wanted to die and John needed sleep. They checked in, got their keys, Bentley got lots of attention, before they met up with their friends, and classmates. 

There were Aaron Burr **(Majors: Physics, Law)** who was facing away from Maria and John, Lafayette **(French, Law)** who was currently kissing Hercules Mulligan **(** **Textiles, French)** extremely passionately. Alexander **(** **Law, Art)** was currently dying inside and Peggy **(Food Technology, Art and Design)** was laughing at him for doing so. Angelica  **(Makeup and Beauty, Art)** was fixing Eliza  **(Animal Care, Textiles)** 's hair. Eliza's face was priceless. And Maria  **(Animal Care, Art)** was currently dragging her's and John  **(Animal Care, Art)** along the tarmac. Maria looked at Eliza and her eyes widened. The grip of the cases slipped and she had to refocus. Her black hair looked like a very fine silk, woven to perfection. Her outfit was of a blue range and it suited her pale skin well. Maria came back to her senses and managed to catch the falling cases before John's turtle case broke. "OH MY GOD! JACK YOU HAVE A DOG! W H A T T H E H E L L!" Peggy said, jumping on to the floor and looking at the blue frenchie. John smiled and shook his head. 

"His names Bentley, I also have stuff in my bag to show you but I can't now because he gets extremely excited. Anyways, me and Maria are heading up to the lounge. Oh yeah! Guys, Maria Lewis (my best friend for 17 years), Maria Lewis, everyone. Okay see you all up there." John says and walks to his dorm. There are only 2 dorms in their room and Maria and John are doormates. Before John had even shut the door, Maria trembled. "WHO WAS THAT GIRL IN THE BLUE?" She accidentally shouted. 

"That, that was Eliza Schuyler. We've had history, me and the Schuyler Sisters. Extremely rich and extremely popular, why?"

"i think i fell in love again..." She said, flopping on to the other bed. 

"Riah...." John said, sitting on the edge of her bed. John had known Maria was entirely straight for a while. She had seen the way she drew breathe when she saw someone attractive in the streets. She saw it when she first met James, how her skin glowed and her eyes lit up, and how all that faded when she became just a toy to him. But she saw the glow and she saw the sparkle.  _Eliza and John were home one day, John had gone round to Eliza's to help with an art piece. All his friends ask for his assistance for art. Peggy and Angelica had gone out with their father our of town for a few weeks to look for a new house. Eliza trembled and she felt tears prick her eyes. Bisexual, she was bisexual. "John, I need to tell you something..." John's attention turned to the watery eyed girl. "I'm bisexual, I don't know why I'm telling you, but it's easy." John smiled._

_"It's okay! I get it! Well, I don't because I don't like girls, but you know!" John said, hugging his friend. Everyone came to Jack for support, for advice, for anything. John? He went to his mother._

He shook his head, it was too soon to tell Maria, she'd be shaken! "I'm sure it's just a harmless crush like it was before!"

"NO! This is different!" She shouted before jumping on John. "John you don't understand! I actually feel happy this time! I have the glow, I have the spark! I have all the physicalities! But you don't have my feelings!" 

* * *

"I think we should all go back to our dorms?" Alex said. Everyone nodded and began taking off in the direction. 

"Hey Lexi!" Alex winced at the nickname, he hadn't been called that in so long. Then again, he hadn't come out as trans yet... 

"Yeah Liza?"

"Do you know where Jack is? I need to talk to him! HE WON'T ANSWER HIS TEXTS!" Eliza said, agitated. Alex shook his head. 

"He'll be in the dorm, I'll walk with you!" He said, moving his hair out the way. A light curled style kinda thing was what was on top of Alex's head. Him and Eliza had been friends for a while now, and they were sharing a dorm. "Oh! And Alex, I got you something..." Eliza said. "It's in our dorm." They walked back and funnily enough, Alex saw a package on his bed. Alex opened it with caution and saw a binder inside. "Don't worry! I know!" Eliza said with a smile on her face. Alex ran up to her and hugged her. 

"Thankyou so much!"

"You come out when the time's right, man." She beamed before setting off to get changed. John and Maria were sitting in the common room. John had Bentley playing on the floor and Ollie on his shoulder. Maria was obsessing over both of the animals. Shortly afterwards, Eliza came out her room. "Is that Ben!" She whispered, in awe. Maria held her breathe and John had to nudge her to get her to breathe again. "You don't have to whisper, he's not scared of you." With that, Bentley ran up to Eliza and jumped into her arms. She had crouched down on the floor and fell over when he jumped into her arms. "JACK COME AND COLLECT YOU'RE DOG!"

"What's going on and Eliza, why is John's dog attacking you?" 

"I DON'T KNOW LEX WHY DON'T YOU ASK JACK HIMSELF!" She shouted, fighting the dog. 

"Maria, can you hold Ollie?" Maria wasn't too fond of anything without fur, but this was John we were on about. So logically she put down her sketching pencils and the nearly finished canvas of John and held his turtle whilst John recovered his dog. Bentley tried to break free of John's graps to run back to Eliza, but John refused to let his dog go. "Woah! Did you draw that?" Eliza said, looking at the canvas. Maria became flustered. 

"Y-yeah, Jack's done one of me...we were bored and thought it was fun. We've been on them for how long?"

"7 months, Ray."

"7 months." 

"Do you mind?" Eliza said, gesturing to the seat next to her. Maria nodded. She couldn't believe she was keeping her cool! "Hi Ollie!" Eliza waved to the turtle. Ollie began to climb down from Maria's shoulder, on to her arm and then on to Eliza. Maria picked up her pencil and began sketching again as John locked Bentley in his crate. 

"Animal abuse, Jack." Alex said from the doorway. 

"Holy mother of fuck you scared me Alexandra!" Alex tensed up a bit, but saw the canvas. His face dropped as he rushed over to Eliza. 

"She draw that?" Maria nodded as she took another pencil out of her hair. 

"HOW MANY PENCILS DO YOU HAVE IN YOU'RE HAIR?" Eliza shouted. 

"On a good day, 14, on a bad day, 3." John said simulatenously with Maria. 

"BOTH OF YOU!" Eliza shouted and they both nodded. 

"Oh shoot! Right, Lex, Liza, meet Maria Lewis, you haven't had a proper introduction. We've known each other for 17 years and shes 18 years of age and we don't talk about love for a while..."

"No, we fuck well don't." She said, focusing on the canvas. "Aaaaand DONE! YOU OWE ME 40 BUCKS!" 

"WHAT!" John shouted as Maria played a video that showed John saying "Whoever finishes the canvas first gets 40 bucks from the other person." John sighed as he shoved 40 bucks into Maria's hand. 

"Hi! I'm Eliza Schuyler, I'm bi." Maria turned to her. 

"No way! I'm pansexual!"

"Really!"

"Well y'all aren't gonna believe this but John's-"

"JOHN'S GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU SPEAK A WORD! EITHER OF YOU!" Alex was extremely confused as suddenly there were 3 screaming humans in the room. 

 


	3. John's In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft. also possibly smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TAKES PLACE 2 MONTHS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER! HEADS UP LESSGO! ALSO BY THE END Y'ALL MIGHT CRY   
> Trigger warning:  
> R A P E

Alex had just come out as trans to his friends. John looked up from the canvas of Maria that he had been determined to finish. "I prefer Alexander, he/him." Alex sighed. 

"Wow, man...that's huge! What suddenly bought it on?" Hercules said, fidgeting with his hands. 

"Eliza bought me my first binder a few months back. She's known longer than I have, apparently."

"I'm very observant, Alexander!"

"But I just got a new one and...I can't live as someone I can't be." Alex said, not looking up, but staring at the carpet. 

"Eliza you been knew?" Peggy said, followed by a slap from Angelica. 

"Margarita, not the time." Angelica sighed. Eliza rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Maria. Her hand accidentally brushing against Maria's thigh. Not only did Maria's heart leap, but so did Eliza's. Maria managed to keep her cool, Eliza...tried to. 

"I mean, when Laf came out as trans to me! Holy hell! We'd been dating for 2 months, 8 months now, and I was shook! Except he'd gone through his transitions before we'd even met!" Hercules said, looking at his boyfriend, who was half asleep on the couch. 

"You cried dumbass." Lafayette said. Alex smiled shakily. 

"Anyways, I think we should all go and take care of a slightly drunked Lafayette and an extremely hyped Peggy Schuyler." Angelica said. 

"Lets." Hercules said, picking Laf up like he was nothing and walking out of Alex's dorm. Soon everyone was gone and Maria disappeared into her dorm. Eliza followed. 

"John, are you angry? You haven't made a comment about me." John shook his head. 

"It's more different than that..." In secret, his biromantic ass was quaking. 

"How's it different?" Alex was shaking from the adrenaline of it all and he became very teary eyed extremely quickly.                                                                   

"Oh Alex don't cry!" John dropped his pencil and ran over to him. 

"I'm sorry John...I can't help it!"

"You don't have to apologise! Hey! You be who you want to be! Personally, I've always  _liked_ guys but I've been attracted to a fair few women."

"You're bi?" Alex's heart was racing. John shook his head yet again. 

"Gay, biromantic. I'm fairly open about it. The three people who don't know are my sisters and my dad. My mum was the first person I told, after Maria." John remembered his mother's excited expression. She'd always known stuff about John John hadn't even known, and when he told her, she jumped with joy. 

"John?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"I think I  _like_ you." He didn't just like John, he loved John. John was his rock, he'd always loved how John would put everyone else before himself, but he always loved his art skills and his kindness.

"Good thing you said it first because I'm not good at that bullshit." John said turning to the smaller person. Alex's eyes widened and he jumped on John. John hugged his boyfriend with a smile. "Alex you have to get off me I have to finish Maria so we can hang our canvases up next to each other. 

* * *

Maria walked back into her dorm. So, Alexandra was trans. No surprise about that. Maria stood in her red shirt with her denim jacket around her waist as she climbed up her stepladder, readjusting the canvas hanging up so it was central. "Better." She sighed, letting herself fall backwards on to her bed. "ELIZA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Maria whisper shouted. They'd been dating for, what now? A week? 

"Plz draw me." Maria rolled her eyes as she pulled out her sketch pad. Eliza smiled as she sat on Maria's bed. It took a few hours before Maria finished. She slipped her notebook away. "Just in time." Maria smiled. She unlocked the door. 

"HEY JACK! YOU READY TO GO?" She threw Eliza her coat. 

"FUCK yeAH COMING!" John shouted letting go of Alex's hand and running to grab his jacket. "Alex you coming?" He shook his head. 

"Homework." He sighed, throwing his boyfriend Bentley's lead. 

"Okay lets go." Maria said walking out the dorm. 

* * *

An hour passed and Alex was bored. He decided to go for a walk. Bad idea. He had to run into Charles Lee, didn't he.

"Alexandra." He snarled.

"please don't call me that." He whimpered.

"What would you prefer, whore?" Alex gulped as the man approached him. Lee grabbed Alex's wrist and dragged him towards his dorm. Alex became breathless as Lee pushed him on the bed. Lee ripped Alex's clothes off of him. "You still wear that fucking thing! Take it off or I will!" Scared, Alex removed his binder, exposing himself. Oh god, how he hated looking at the feminine part of himself. Lee threw Alex's underwear aside before undressing himself. "Masculine my ass..." He whispered as he began to thrust himself in and out of Alex, but he did it hard. Alex screamed out in pain but Lee clasped his mouth shut. Tears ran down Alex's face as Lee took control of him. Alex was vulnerable enough exposed, but this...wasn't the first time. When Lee had finished, Alex didn't put his binder on, he changed and grabbed it before he could do anything. He locked himself in his room and noticed blood on the sheets. He burst into tears.

_This went on for another two months. Every time was the same, but the most recent time, Alex bled a lot, and Lee didn't stop once he came. He kept going. You're mine, that was what Lee told Alex. Alex was vulnerable as he trudged to the store. He wasn't wearing his binder when he bought it, but quickly put it on before John came back._

"John, I'm going to take a shower." He said, locking the bathroom door. He took a deep breathe before peeing on the pregnancy test. 5 minutes seemed agonisingly long. His hand was shaking. Two lines were there, distinctly. 

"Alex? Are you okay? I can't hear the shower running."

"I-I'm fine!" Alex said, sliding against the wall. 

"Alex, let me in. You're not."

"John please-!" But it was too late. Alex dropped the test and bought his knees up to his face as John entered the room. 

"Alex?"

 

 


	4. Who Did This To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's anxiety rises and angst.

It had been 5 minutes and there was silence coming from the bathroom. John began to worry as he knocked on the door. "Alex? Are you okay? I can't hear the shower running." John asked softly through the door. Alex jumped when he heard John's voice. 

"I-I'm fine!" Alex stuttered, trying to hide his shaky voice. He slid against the wall, dropping the positive test a short distance away from where he was sitting. John could tell Alex wasn't okay. He had a shaky voice and that was never good. John picked at the lock and Alex's heart dropped. John was going to find out, and it wasn't his baby either..."Alex, let me in. You're not." 

"John, please-!" Alex begged, but John had already walked in. Alex bought his knees up to his chest as he turned his back on John. 

"Alex?" John looked near his boyfriend and saw a pregnancy test. Yeah, they'd done it before, but they hadn't been trying for a baby. John picked it up and it was positive. John sat next to Alex. "Alexander, I'm not mad! You know, I'm just a bit shaken, okay baby? I'll support you!" John said, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex looked up at John and began to cry. John bought him close so he felt safe. Alex cried into John. He needed it. But no! Charles Lee had raped him, and now he was pregnant with Lee's baby. 

"I'm sorry...John...I have to tell you something..." Alex said, tensing up. "The baby...it's not your's." Alex burst into tears again. John's eyes widened. Alex seemed to small, so vulnerable at this time, and John's heart broke. "Who did this to you? Alexander you have to tell me who did this to you!" John said, becoming protective. 

"JOHN EVERYTHING OKAY IN THERE?" Maria shouted. 

"YEAH!" John shouted back as a response. 

"Lee...he keeps hurting me and he called me a whore and he called me  _Alexandra_ and when I told him to stop...he....he raped me...." Alex clung on to John tighter. 

"Right, I'm going to make a phone call real quick. I'll be back, if you need me, tell Eliza or Maria, okay, but hide the test. We'll keep this secret for however long until you want to tell anyone, okay babe?" Alex nodded as John kissed his forehead. He went back to, now, his and Alex's dorm as he rang his mother, who was a cop.

_HI JOHN!_

"Martha! Jesus christ, where's mother? I need to talk to her."

_Hold on.... a few seconds silence okay she'll be here in a minute._

"Okay...."

_Hi John darling, what's wrong?_

"Mother, you're still a cop, right?"

_Yes... you've never bought that up before._

"Please don't tell father, but I need to tell you this. Are you alone?"

_I am now_

"Okay so you've met Alexandra? Hamilton, yes. Well, he's transgender, and he's my boyfriend. PLEASE DON'T FREAK NOW! It's about Alex. Well, this guy at our college called Charles Lee raped Alex and now he's pregnant with Lee's baby and he's really scared bless him."

_Do you have proof it was Lee?_

"Mom, I trust my boyfriend. And we have evidence, we have a positive pregnancy test."

_There was a silence again..._ _wheres the MultiVerse located? I'm going to let the team know. We'll be there in 5. See you soon baby boy, also, get the kettle on._

"Will do." Eleanor hung up. John threw his phone on the bed and ran back to Alex. 

"Alexander, Alex listen to me! I've just spoken to my mom, she's letting her team know about the situation okay, they're coming to arrest him." Alex smiled and there was a knock at the door. 

"Hi Mrs Laurens! What are you doing here?"

"WhErE's My SoN?" Martha asked. 

"You come out of here when you're ready?" Alex nodded as John went to the door. 

"hI jOHN!" Martha shouted, jumping on him. 

"Martha, what did I tell you?" John's mothers voice said. 

"THANKS MOM!" John said as his sister climbed off him. "Mom how long will you be here for?"

"Around an hour, I just need to talk to Alex, is that okay?"

"He'll be....jumpy. But he's in the bathroom."

"Okay I'll talk to him." 


	5. Maria Understands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Alex then finds out he's genderfluid but still prefer's certain pronouns and Maria understands whats happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't John's mother a sweetheart?  
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Mention of rape  
> Fight (im not good with violence :/_

Eleanor came out of the bathroom an hour later. "Okay, Martha, we gotta go." She said, giving John a hug goodbye. Martha stood up and said goodbye to John. John saw Lee being dragged away in handcuffs. Maria looked out the door. "Was that Charles Lee?" She said, shutting the door. John nodded. "He kinda...hurt Alex the way James hurt you, Maria." Maria gasped.

"THAT BITCH!" She shouted. 

"MARIA LISTEN! He's really upset about it all, but we can't say anything unless Alexander wants me to." Maria nodded. John went back into the bathroom. "You ready to come out yet?"

"I'm genderfluid..."

"Not like that." John nudged his boyfriend gently. "Is it an Alexander or an Alexandra day?"

"alex, he/him pronouns unless stated otherwise." John nodded. "I'll come out."

"Oh, and babe, if it helps, Maria was in the same situation. That's why I beat Reynolds up those months ago." John helped Alex up and he was shaking. John supported him until they were sitting down. "Hi Alex..." Maria said softly. Alex moved closer towards John. John nodded. John got up and burst into Eliza's room. 

"JOHN LAURENS WHAT THE FUCK!" She shouted. She had a crop top on, and presumably shorts.

"Don't go out there, our partners are bonding over being raped."

"Noice." Eliza said, tapping something out on her laptop. There was a sudden scream from Maria. 

"ARE YOU KEEPING IT?" She shouted.

"So Alex told her then..."

"Told her what?" John's eyes darted around the room. 

"Eliza you have to swear not to tell anybody!"

"I swear. You know I wouldn't tell anybody!"

"Lee raped Alex SHHHHH! Eliza! And Alex is pregnant, and he's keeping the baby." 

"Holy fuck...." Eliza whispered. "I'm so proud of you for sticking with him!"

"I wouldn't leave him for the world..."

* * *

_3 months later...Maria POV_

"ALEXANDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shout towards Alex's dorm. 

"Maria, shutup!"

"No!" I say to her. Alex wants us to call her her/she today which is reasonable. "Come on! It'll be shut by the time we get there!"

"Okay okay I'm here!"

"Awww you look so cute." I say, imitating Alex's anime eyes. Alex elbowed my face as she headed towards the door. I smiled. It was a warm spring evening and we were going to go for a walk as the sun was setting. 

"Right, Eliza, if you're inviting everyone around, don't give Ollie any alcohol, and for certain don't let the parrot shit anywhere." We got a parrot, it's called JESUS. As in Jay, ee, es, yoo, es. "Okay and Maria, be careful." I nod and walk out with Alexandra. 

We come out the shop and we're walking home. We're about 10 minutes away when I feel like we're being followed. I turn around and gasp. It was too late. "Hello whore." James spat at me. I began to shake. "Hey Lee! Look at how innocent they both look." I began to feel unsafe and wanted to run, but I couldn't. Alex was oblivious to what was happening, until James picked me up by the neck and threw me against the wall. Alex turned around and ran to me. "You'll be doing no such thing..." Lee said and grabbed Alex before she could do anything. James grabbed my head and slammed it against the wall. It was getting dark and there were nobody else on the streets. We were alone, alone and in danger. I never keep my phone in my pockets, I always keep it in my bra, so I pretended to pass out so he'd leave me alone. I watched through slit eyes and saw they'd both turned on Alex. Tears pricked at my eyes, but I wasn't losing consciousness tonight. I was a fighter, and I was going to show them when they both ended up in jail. I saw them twist Alex's arm and it snapped and she fell to the ground and screamed out in pain. They then proceeded to kick her stomach and back. There was blood on her mouth and she lay on the floor in pain. Then Lee punched her in the face, and James joined in. Alex lost consciousness. "Looks like the deeds been done." They said, giving me one final kick before leaving. I made sure the coast was clear when I scrambled back to Alex. "Alexandra! Alex please oh god!" She was bad. She was bleeding everywhere, and there were bruises beginning to form. I made sure her phone was okay as I put it in my bra. I pulled mine out and rang Eliza...

* * *

_ELIZA POV_

I got a phonecall. We'd invited our friends round for a few drinks. It was getting late, the sun had set, and Alex and Maria weren't back. I thought they took a longer route, but I was wrong when I opened the facecall and saw Maria leaning against a wall, dried blood on her head. I immediately ran to the other room. "Maria what's happened!" She had tears in her eyes I could see it. "Get John...please..." I quickly sat down and put my earphones in and handed one to John. 

"John...are you there?" She said breathlessly.

"Oh my god what happened to you!" He exclaimed. 

"Forget about me, I managed to get out of it alright, it's Alex."

"WHAT ABOUT HER!" John shouted. I nudged John and moved my eyes to the rest of our friends watching us. The camera moved to show Alex, unconscious on the floor. I gasped. "Maria what happened to her?!" Maria shook her head. 

"Lee and Reynolds got free, somehow...we came out, we were coming back, and they targetted us. They got Alex worse, they hurt her, luckily they didn't rape us again, but they kept kicking Alex's stomach and I'm scared."

"Where are you?" I said, tears beginning to form. Maria sent me the address. I nodded and hung up. 

"Guys you all have to go, Alex and Maria've been hurt, and John might have possibly lost his child." John was shaking when Maria said that. Angelica stood up. 

"What do you  _mean_ John's lost his child."

"Alexandra's pregnant and she's in bad condition." I said. 

"You go, we'll stay here." Laf said. Everyone else nodded. Me and John stood up, not bothering with a coat, and we ran to the address. We saw an ambulance going down the street. John began to cry. 

"Liza I'm so scared...I've been so excited about meeting my child and Lee could have killed it!" He said. There was blood on the floor, presumably from the fight. 

"We'll get my car and we'll go to the hospital, if we're quick enough we can follow it." John nodded. The carpark was across the street..

 


	6. Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where John cries a lot.

John strapped himself in Eliza's car as quick as he could. He had tears filling his eyes.  _You're not a dad anymore, you've lost the baby._ John winced at the thought and turned away from Eliza. "I understand how you feel, John."

"I could have lost the baby..." Eliza found John's hand as she kept her eyes on the ambulance. She shook her head.  _Focus on John, John needs the sympathy, Alex could be dead, or dying, right now, at least Maria's alive and conscious._ Eliza sighed. "They're going to do whatever they can..." John couldn't stop himself from crying. He didn't care either.

* * *

Maria was in the ambulance and looked behind her to see Eliza's car. She sighed as they began running tests on her head in the ambulance. "Okay Miss Lewis, we may have to refer you to hospital over night just so we can run a few more tests if that's okay?" Maria nodded. 

"But please keep me near Alex, he'll want me when he wakes up." The staff member nodded. "My name's Kate, by the way, I'm a nurse."

"Maria Lewis, thats Alexander/Alexandra Hamilton."

"Genderfluid?" Maria nodded. 

"But he prefers being called he/him unless he states otherwise." Kate nodded. 

"Don't worry, my little brother's trans. Used to be Genevieve, now he prefers George." 

"Nice! Also, my girlfriend's cars behind us and she'll move than likely want to see me, is that okay? Also can the guy in the passenger come in, that's my stepbrother."

"Of course! I'm probably going to be running inbetween both of you." Kate said, attending to Alex's needs. Maria liked Kate the nurse. She'd never liked a nurse before, so this was something else. Alex looked peaceful, minus all the blood. He was finally sleeping, but it was forced. Maria hoped that it was necessary that this had happened. Hopefully he'd be able to settle. But Maria remembered the baby. "Wait Kate!" Maria said. 

"Yes, Miss Lewis?"

"Alex, he's pregnant..."

"Oh! Okay you need to tell me Alex's injuries."

"Well, we were both thrown against the wall, I was kicked in my shin, Alex was kicked in the stomach and back a lot of times, I was kicked in the head, and they punched his head multiple times as well." 

"Okay, can you describe who did this to you?" Maria knew this was coming as Kate began to examine Alex. 

"Charles Lee and James Reynolds, this is why Alex is pregnant in the first place. Lee was arrested months ago for raping Alex, James was thrown in prison for raping me. But they're time in prison hasn't run out yet...and I think they are planning to hurt others."

"Okay, thanks for letting us know Maria, we'll do everything we can." Maria nodded as they pulled up to the ambulance bay. More nurses came and got Alex, who was on a stretcher, and Kate went to go and find Eliza and John. 

* * *

"You're 100% sure that's the hospital Alex is in?" Eliza nodded her head as she made a sharp right to the car park. She began to panic as she didn't know where Maria was. As they parked and climbed out the car, a nurse ran to them. 

"Hi, my names Kate Winchester and I'm attending to both Alex and Maria's needs. I presume you're John and Eliza?" Eliza nodded. "Okay, come with me." John grabbed Eliza's hand as Eliza followed Kate. She really hope this wasn't some freak. But when Kate lead them to the back and Eliza saw a dark red sweater, Eliza knew this wasn't a lie. "RIAH!" Eliza shouted running into her girlfriend's arms. She began to cry. Maria held the slightly shorter girl close to her. The blood had dried and she didn't notice the pounding in her head. Eliza was here, and she was okay. "Shh, shh shh shh, I'm fine! Honestly!" She said. 

"I've been so fucking worried about you!" Eliza sobbed. Maria didn't want to let her go, but she had to. 

"Kate, can we take John to see Alexandra?" Kate nodded as she lead them to Alex's ward. Marias....ward.

* * *

Alex woke up, confused. "Alexandra Hamilton has just woken up, you have the meds Katherine, hurry up." Someone snapped. Alex didn't want to look who it was, but then they left. A young girl with blonde hair in a blue uniform walked towards him. "Alex, I'm Kate. I'm you're nurse..."

"Where's Maria?" Alex whispered, his voice high-pitched and scared. 

"She's next to you."

"Hi Alex!" Maria said. Alex smiled. 

"I'll give you some time before I explain what had happened." Kate said before turning away. Alex shielded his eyes from the bright light as he groaned and shifted himself to a sitting position. "He's okay..." He heard someone say followed by the sound of footsteps. Alex's vision cleared suddenly and he saw John, his John. He'd been crying, there was no mistake about that. 

"Alex..." He said, a sad smile formed on his face as John kneeled down beside his bed. 

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Alex don't you dare apologise! It wasn't you're fault Lee got free!" Alex blinked. How did he know? How did John know what happened! 

"Jack...how did you know?"

"Maria told us...you focus on getting better, okay?" Alex nodded. 

_1 month turned into 2, 2 turned into 3, 3 months turned into 4...and at 8 months, they had to deliver Alex's baby. John got the call and everyone was round, he didn't say anything but he drove straight to the hospital. Alex was scared John wouldn't make it in time, but he did, and boy was she glad to see him. She'd been in a lot of pain for the last few weeks and now she was in labour. John had cried in panic on the way open and there were a lot of texts from his friends. Not even Eliza or Maria had knew what was going on. John walked straight into the ward and saw Alex. Alex was crying, from relief, from pain, from both? There was a lot of screaming from Alex when they began to deliver the baby. It scared John a lot as he never wanted to see Alex in pain. Finally, Alex relaxed and a baby was placed on her chest. John's heart filled with pride. "baby boy." Alex whispered. John smiled and looked at the tiny figure on Alexandra's chest. Thick head of black hair, like Alex's, but it was curly, like John's. Alex looked at John. "He might be your's after all..." And with that, John's heart swelled._

 

 

 


	8. The End Of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of the year, and everybody's getting ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> -  
> Trigger warnings:  
> yet again, mentions of rape and abuse.   
> I'm also listening to a hella range of musical songs on my playlist so ignore that :)

"Knock knock Maria Reynolds you coming or what?" John said. 

"NO!" A very sharp angered voice came from behind the door.

"Come on Maria!" 

"ALEX WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY?"

"AN ALEX DAY, SHE/HER!" 

"K THANKS ALEX!" She shouted unlocking the door. 

"Maria! Why have you got a bruise on you're ne-"

"I'm going to stop you right there..." Alex said, clasping her boyfriend's mouth. Philip was still sound asleep, but John needed to do the remainder of his packing. 

"Still can't believe you can drive but you don't have car."

"How the hell do you think I came and picked you and Pip up?"

"You stole Maria's car."

"I got a car I told you!" John rolled his eyes. There was a strong knocking on the door and Eliza answered it. John looked towards the door and it was Martha. 

"Martha?" John asked, confused. She was shaking. 

"C-Can I come in?" She stuttered. John nodded and let her in. "I need to talk to you, in p-private..." John lead her towards his room. 

"Just a warning, wake Pip up and you'll be the death of me?"

"Pip?"

"...I'll tell you later." John said shutting the door. Martha was shaking. 

"M-Mama sent me t-to tell you...p-papa hurt m-mama real bad. T-Then he collapsed on the floor. John, I think papa's dead...." Martha said and burst into tears. John held his little sister close to him. John had never had a close relationship with his father, but Martha's reaction had shook him. 

"It's ok..." John was so shaken. "Where's Mary? And how's mama?" 

"Mary called an ambulance for Mama, I think she's gone to the hospital...Mary said she'd try and get here as soon as possible after she had more information."

"Okay, just breathe for me, stay in here. I'm gonna get a blanket for the baby, he's cold." John just had an instinct. Martha nodded as John walked out. Alex's eyes widened. "I'll explain later. John sighed as she picked Philip's blanket up off the floor. He put it on the sleeping baby and Martha went to the door after looking at her phone. John, confused, let it happen. Seconds later, his other sister was staring at him. "He passed at 8:14, declared dead, minutes after mama was taken to hospital." John remembered the abuse he got whenever he stared at a boy for too long, or when he asked to dorm with just girls at college, and the final straw was asking to go to the MultiVerse. He flipped out then, John almost died. He was in hopsital for a while "He won't hurt any of us anymore." They'd all been hurt by their father. Mary sighed softly, her silvery hair messy. 

"Why's there a baby in here?" John took a deep breathe. ]

"Martha, Mary. I need to tell you something. But stay there." John grabbed Alex's arm mid conversation. "What day is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What day is it Alex! My two sister's are in there and I haven't told them about me and you and Pip!"

"Alexander, he/him." John nodded and lead him into the bedroom. They sat in the two chairs opposite the bed. 

"Martha, Mary, this is Alexander, my boyfriend."

"Wait, what?" Mary said. "I thought you had a girlfriend! Alexandra!"

"Mary, listen, Alex is genderfluid. Sometimes it'll be Alexandra she/her, sometimes it'll be Alexander he/him, sometimes it'll just be Alex. Okay, and that baby, that's Philip. That's my son." Martha began to choke. Mary slapped her on the back and she flopped on to John's bed. "And it's also Alex's son. Okay?"

"Wait...you're gay?" Martha asked. 

"Gay, biromantic. I'm sexually attracted to guys, I'm romantically interested to both genders. You know what. Alex, go and call the guys. I think it's about time I introduced you to the dumbasses I call my friends. Alex, Martha with the brown hair, Mary with the silver hair, Mary, Martha, Alex." Alex went to call the guys as John took Philip out the crib. 

"Let me hold him!" John finally gave in and sat next to his sister. Martha held the baby like it was second nature.

* * *

Martha was only 15, yet she'd just had a baby. Her father, drunk and in angry, had...done something to her that she didn't like talking about.  _Protection my ass,_ she thought to herself when she woke up a few weeks later with a pounding headache. A month after, she wanted to die after she held the positive pregnancy test in her palm. She was shaking and she swore not to tell anyone. Martha excluded herself from her family and wore loose clothes to hide her bump. It was only last week she knew she'd gone into labour. Thankgod her bedroom was in the attic, where nobody would expect a baby to be living. She noticed all the blood and got really scared, but she delivered the baby on her own. She held it close to her. She was so scared it was unbelievable. A week later, the rapist homophobic father of the Laurens' family was dead, and Martha felt somewhat conclusion. But she had to put the baby up for adoption yesterday. She couldn't really miss it, But then John had to have his son back, so she put on a fake smile and gave the baby back. 

* * *

"Okay, rung the squad, their going to be here in a minute." Alex said, reentering the room. 

"Hey hey what's the comotion about!" Maria said. John shielded his eyes. Maria, was in only her underwear. 

"DON'T THINK WE DON'T KNOW YOU AND ELIZA DIDN'T JUST HAVE SEX!" Alex shouted. 

"ALEX!" Martha shouted. 

"AND IT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF" Maria smirked. 

"It's not like John's not seen you like this before....." Alex's pupils slit into thin lines as he stood up and started chasing Maria around the apartment. There was a knock at the door and Maria went to change. "BEN!" John called and the dog ran into his room. 

"Hi benny!" Mary said, stroking the dog. 

"Girls, come with me." John said and lead his sisters to the main room, where his friends all sat. John sat next to Alex and Martha sat next to John and Mary sat next to her sister. "Right, y'all, these are my sisters Martha and Mary. And I feel like we should all tell them our gender preferences, sexualities etc. seeing as this one's having trouble understanding what biromantic means." Maria cackled. "Staring with Alex.."

"Genderfluid, meaning I switch between genders, sometimes I'm just not, bisexual. Peggy?" 

"Demisexual." She said bluntly. She, however, had Ollie on her shoulder. "Oh wait shit"

"PEGGY!" Angelica shouted.

"Sorry Ang! I'm Margarita 'Maragret' 'Peggy' Schuyler, the youngest, tips for people who hit on you, tell them to piss off because people ain't shit." She said, folding her arms. 

"I'm Angelica 'Angie, Ang' Schuyler and I'm straight. I do get the occasional jump off a bridge feeling which is when I'm attracted to water."

"I'm Eliza, of course you already know that, and I'm bisexual, demibiromantic." 

"I'm MArIa lEwIs AND I've only actually dated girls so people think I'm a lesbian. I'm not, I'm pansexual. Men ain't shit that's why. And me and Eliza, as you probably figured, are in a relationship." She said and flung her arm around the paler girl. Then there were another few people in the room. "She speaks French." The man relaxed and looked at Martha. 

"It's fine John, I'm Lafayette, trans. Dating Herc, who's pan."

"I'm Herc." hercules said. 

"And that's Burr and Theodosia, both straight." 

"Okay! Introduction's over and done with, we've gotta leave the apartment...SHIT IN 5 MINUTES!" There was a lot of screaming and running around. With 2 mins left to spare, they managed to get out and leave nothing behind. 

 

 

 


End file.
